NedGer Drabbles
by NekoVengers
Summary: Some silly and cute drabbles of me OTP, each drabble will represent one part of their relationship. NEDGER FOREVER!
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: talk of sex, use of drugs and alcohol, and extreme fangirl or boy screaming. (if i do this right.)**

**1. ****_Romance_**

Germany didn't like Valentine's Day, that day for him was either lonely or awkward (considering what happened with Italy that holiday) so he spent this "romantic time'' doing everything exactly the same as the day before.

That is until he opened his door to walk his dogs and was bombarded with...things.

"GAH! Bruder help!" Ludwig screeched, whilst the pile of various valentines (as it seemed) practically crushed him.

Prussia zoomed down the steps instantly by his brothers side attempting to dig him out of the large pile of red.

"I'm sorry Lud I totally forgot that Mattie was raised by France." He apologized. The German stared at his brother in-ludicrously, before scoffing. So it was his brothers goddamn boyfriend, sending this _mountain_ of valentines.

Briefly thinking of _his_ boyfriend the German wondered if Lars would like the chocolates he sent him. The Dutch probably wouldn't get him much, if anything at all because of his stingy nature. Also because he new that Ludwig didn't like flashy things and was very against roses. (Again with Italy.)

After Gilbert had hauled all the roses off...somewhere, Germany began cleaning his floor of the stray rose petals. That was until his hand closed around an entire flower, he looked down to see not a rose, but a tulip.

He smiled before lightly picking it up and observing the plant. It was yellow with red tips, and a small black red and yellow ribbon was tied around it.

Ludwig grabbed a vase, filling it with water he set the flower inside it and then put it in the window.

It wasn't much, it wasn't flashy, but it was something, and that's just the way Germany liked it.

**_2._** **Drunk and High**

"We should -hic- get married -hic- ja?" Lars' eyes widened as his boyfriend drunkenly suggested the second highest step of a relationship ( sex was supposed to be the first but nowadays, it was just a physical thing).

Germany smiled lazily at him, then brought a hand up to caress his face, which was promptly smacked away by the Dutch. Looking hurt for a moment the German quickly recovered to explaining why he wanted to get married.

"I meeeeeeeeeean we've already -hic- had sex...right? Yeah, sex...great seeeeex." Ludwig slurred, his cheeks were rosy and his thoughts were a jumbled mess, from having been under the influence of drugs and alcohol.

"That we have, Lud that we have." Netherlands took another swig from his beer and a drag from his pipe, wincing at the combined feel of his beer and narcotics. "Maybe I'd marry you, you're wearing the dress of course."

"Wha- nein! You wear the dressssssss!" Germany commanded. Lars' gave him a look.

"Why would _I_ wear the dress?" He questioned angrily, getting throughly annoyed with the way his boyfriend was acting.

"You'd look great in white." Was the simple answer from the German. After hearing this Netherlands just sat there for a moment, before bursting out laughing.

Ludwig started laughing too and soon the pair were rolling around on the ground trying to contain their giggles. After while the two had calmed down. They were staring at each other intently, Ned uncomfortable with the situation quickly rose from the floor and broke eye contact.

"Seriously though you would wear the dress, I'm the man of the relationship after all." He smirked, Germany huffed and opened his mouth, stupid idea.

"We are both -hic- men so quit acting like you're all...Manly." He finished pathetically. Ned snorted at the other man's failed sentence.

The German sat for a moment before making a decision.

"H-hey L -hic- Lars?" Said man sighed and looked at his boyfriend, he just _knew _that Ludwig was going to continue the argument. However he did something completely unexpected.

"C-can we skip the fight and -hic- go straight to the make-up sex?" Germany stuttered. Netherlands looked down at his love who was sprawled all over the floor staring up at him with darkened eyes.

The Dutch was on him before you could say 'bratwurst'. He picked the other up and carried him of to the bedroom, throwing him unceremoniously on to the bed. Lud grinned.

"Ya know being the 'girl' isn't so bad, I control when the sex happens." He spoke defiantly. Lars shot him a grin as he pulled out a set of handcuffs, the German swallowed and paled.

"Yes, **you** control when it happens, **I** control the rest." Suddenly Germany wondered if initiating sex was such a good idea after all...

**AN: This is my OTP it's not popular, but I still love it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Yeah it took forever to come back to my drabbles, sorry I've only got one today, but I promise to do two next time.**

**Warning: So "K" it hurts, extremely sappy yaoi conversations. mention of alcohol.**

3. Ned was drunk, Germany was not...this didn't happen very much. Arm slung around the blond's shoulder the dutch was rambling on and on about his kitchen, his rabbit, even smoking weed! Ludwig practically dragged the other to the car, thrusting the door open he was about to throw his boyfriend in the backseat when Lars suddenly wrapped his arms around the german's neck and tugged, dragging them both into the expensive German car.

"Mmmm Luuuud." He slurred. Germany tried to pry himself free of the drunk man but to no avail, Lars merely tightened his grip.

"_Mein Gott_." He sighed, "Netherlands if you do not release me this instant I'll-"

"You'll _waaaaat? _You know thaaaaats one the reasons I love you so muuuuuuuch, you pretend to be all badasssss and threaten me but you don't realize how friggen cute you are!" Lars drunkly smiled, Ludwig blushed and tried to get free again.

"Look _Nederland_, you need to let go so I can get us home-" He began.

"And you're soooooo smaarrt, I just can't staaand dating stupid people, no matter how pretty they are. At least you've got common sense, I'm lucky I've got someone who is smart _and _beautiful." Germany blushed even harder, but continued listening to the man's drunk ranting.

"Also your clean, maybe a little OCD as well, the way you always organize things before a meeting, cleaning your kitchen while its in use, and that perfect smile you have after a dusting job that you've done well, sometimes I think I live to seeeee that shit." The brunette continued to ramble, and Ludwig thought what he said over.

Did Lars really mean those things? _Think_ those things? So that meant Ned was either really sappy in his head (except for the 'shit' part),or just letting out a bunch of pent up emotions in his inebriated state. Germany blushed harder, were those really the reasons that Ned liked him?

Suddenly his face was grabbed by wobbly hands and Lars brought the two men's eyes together.

"Lassssst but no' least you've a big heart, all those times you have saved your allies from certain death,"

Wasn't that Lud's job?

"Or found a lost dog and refused to continue our date until you found it's owner or tooooook it home!"

That only happened _twice, _in the german's defense.

"Or when you came to see my sister when she was sick, thaaaat was so nice nice of you, OH I love you."

Yeah, why didn't Lars visit his _own_ sister?

"Cute, smart, clean, big heart..." Netherlands began to chant. "Cute, smart, clean, big heart."

"Cute_, slim, schoon, groot hart. Leuk, slim, schoon, groot hart. Leuk, slim, schoon, groot hart." _He mumbled, english becoming lost to the dutchmen as he drifted off to sleep.

Ludwig wiggled from the brunette's sleeping form, carefully tucking him in the car and shutting the door. He walked around and got into the drivers' seat. Looking at his passed out boyfriend once more before sighing,

"Ich liebe dich auch, Lars, ich liebe dich auch."

**Translations**

**Mein Gott - My God (German)**

**Waaaaat - Whaaaaat (Dutch)**

**Nederland - Netherlands (Dutch) I had Germany say this because he was trying to get Ned's attention.**

**Leuk, slim, schoon, groot hart - Cute, smart, clean, big heart (Dutch)**

**Ich liebe dich auch - I love you too (German)**

**A/N: Thanks for reading, PLEASE REVIEW/COMMENT, EVEN IF YOU JUST SAY HELLO, FRIGGEN REVIEW! I BESEECH YOU!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Wazzup! I'm back! I know the first one is a bit rushed, and feels kinda incomplete, but I'm making a FF with a much similar storyline sooo, I didn't want to give anything away!**

**Warning: Has an AU, a Netherlands, and a Germany! So ENJOY MOFOS. (Oh yeah and cussing lots of it.) **

**Translations: ****_Ficking Dummkopf!=Fucking Dumbass! Gott=God _****(you should know this by now!**

**Disclaimer: I NO OWN HETALIA *cries manly tears***

* * *

**Crushes (AU)**

_Oh Gott! _Dang he knew he was going to lose his cool, he'd tried so hard, but it was nearly impossible for him to take just one more step forward to ask out his long time crush. He could hear his female cousin's giggling, feel his best friend's amused eyes, trained to his back, desperately trying to catch the moment in order to make some yaoi doujin later, but _gott. _He didn't care.

He was so tempted to turn around, to walk away and spend one more day admiring the popular upperclassmen Lars Morgens. Lars had looks, money, friends, and yet was still strangely standoffish. Who was Ludwig kidding, he knew he didn't have a chance, but, today he was...feeling lucky.

Stupid right? Except no matter how many bad things happened to him he just couldn't shake the feeling that things would go well between him and the handsome dutchman. So he bit the bullet and stepped up to the man.

"Hallo." He spoke as calmly as possible, attempting to make an impassive face, and failing miserably.

"Hmm?" Lars turned to the younger student, then, then, then..._smirked._

"I was w-wondering if-" The German began only to be cut off by a finger on his lips, flushing, he looked up to see the dutch right inside his personal space. Attempting to back up, Ludwig only suceeded in making the older student clutch his chin harder.

"Ja." Ludwig stood, completely confused.

"Was-" Lars got even closer.

"To asking me out, yes." The young student blushed intensely.

"R-really? Why?" Staring up innocently into the other man's considerably darker green eyes, Lud asked. Lars licked his lips smirking he got as close as possible to the kid's ear and whispered,

"Because, you're just so cute, and...You asked first."

**Style and Jealousy**

Sometimes, Lars thought he'd be a great father. Why? Because he had the "dressing your child because they obviously can't dress themselves" part down to routine, why? Because Ludwig had absolutely no style at _all. _

Ned was actually a very trendy man, he knew what women liked, and believe it or not guys, it isn't a t-shirt and shorts, The german of course was a man, but old habits die hard and he wasn't about to start dressing down because Germany was a guy. No, this meant that he had to work harder on his style, why? Because god-freaking-dammit he wished that his way of dressing himself in the morning would rub off on his boyfriend.

It didn't work, if anything the german was starting to believe that Lars was trying to be especially attractive for him. Which led to a very awkward conversation. Which led to Netherlands explaining that he was actually _embarrassed_ to go out with Ludwig because of the blond's sense of style, or lack there of.

Which led to here.

The mall.

All Lud wanted to do was go home.

"Look just layer the black jacket over this shirt and-" The fashion freak started.

"But it's not even winter, a jacket would not be sensible." Germany growled_, Gott _how could Lars do this. The jeans felt small and totally hugged his ass, the light blue shirt was comfortable, but he felt like he was showing off too much abs, and the jacket of course was just plain dumb.

"Ger-Ludwig, listen I wear a scarf, jeans, and a thick jacket almost all the time, this is the least you could do to go out with me." Ned compromised. The german on the other hand was growling something along the lines of "you're insane" or "kill me now.''

After finally getting Germany in something suitable for the 20 year old he was, it was nightfall. Lars' face was impassive as they walked out of the clothing shop and into the mall.

"This is sooo embarrassing!" The german growled suddenly, his boyfriend's emotionless face melted into a look of amusement.

"What's wrong Luddy?" He asked, said man blushed at the common nickname but chose to ignore it in favor of ranting.

"The shirt shows off more than I'd like, and the pants hug my ass weirdly! You won't let me re-slick my hair, so now it's all in my face!" The blond huffed, the other male's smile quirked. He sighed and decided to bite the bullet.

"You know Ludwig, I don't think you realize how good you look, you're pretty hot right now." He tried to admit nonchalantly, lucky for him, the german was too flustered to notice how uncharacteristically romantic the dutch was being.

"D-d-don't say stuff like that Lars!" He choked, smirking the dirty blond just continued their little stroll through the mall.

The visit consistent mostly of Netherlands dragging an unwilling Germany into most places (He'd even tried to get him to go into the "naughty store" but Lud had ran away and it took forever to find him).

It wasn't long into their little adventure that Lars had noticed a change in the atmosphere around them, people weren't scared of them (probably because Ludwig's intimidating aurora had disappeared due the face that his hair was down and he looked much younger than usual), worst of all...Ned swore he saw people staring at his boyfriend. No not his boyfriend, his boyfriend's _ass._

No.

No way. People were giving Germany _that _look.

Lars checked out his choice of jeans, they really did accent the german's beautiful butt _perfectly_. The entire outfit made the blond actually look his age for once, and that's when it dawned on him. The dutchman's comment earlier wasn't empty words, he had _meant_ it, which meant...Ludwig was fucking HOT.

Just then, every man, no every_one_ became a potential threat, letting out a low breathy growl he went for the full show of ownership as he snaked his hand around Lud's waist. Yelping Germany turned to his boyfriend.

"Whats wrong, or uh what are you doing, um..." He stuttered. In reply the only answer he got was the half glare of possession that faded into the man's usual standoffish look.

The twosome continued on, Lars seemingly glaring at almost _every _passerby, and Germany walking relaxed, albeit a bit awkwardly by the other man's side. Wanting to get out of the uncomfortable situation, a brilliant idea came to the shorter guy's mind.

"Hey Lars?" Tired look, half glare acknowldgement, "Can we go see a movie?" At first Netherlands was just going to snap at his boyfriend and continue the rather pointless date, the he thought about it, smirking he nodded his head. Lud smiled slightly which Ned enjoyed for about a millisecond, then he returned to his thoughts. After all...

It's not like anyone could check out _his _boyfriend in a dark movie theater.

* * *

Germany _had_ noticed the change in Ned, he _had _known exactly what the dirty blond's problem was, because, he may be pretty oblivious to love, but jealousy was something he knew all to well. He had actually grinned when looking away "bashfully" at his annoyed boyfriend. It had been Lars' fault in the first place anyway.

Yet, the feeling of victory was short lived as the stroll around the mall he become increasingly awkward. Just wiggling around in the other's grasp earned him an irritated growl, it was then that Ludwig had decided he _never _wanted to get Neth jealous again.

So came the awesome idea to see a movie. Somehow Lars was able to convince his boyfriend into seeing _Insidious 2 _even though he knew Ludwig was deathly afraid of ghosts.

No monster could scare him, and he wouldn't blink an eye in the face of pain, but _damn _the German was more than afraid of ghosts. It was often expressed in a socially awkward way that scared people, but the dutch had found that Ludwig was kinda cute when he was scared.

Anyway, once they got refreshments and snacks, (that Lars had practically forced Lud to buy) they ventured into the movie theater. Already the dark place had an eery feel to it, as though the heat had dropped dramatically, Germany was contemplating clinging to his boyfriend, but Netherlands had moved a whole two feet away from his lover as soon as the man was sure no one could see.

They decided that the back was the best spot, soon making their way up, Ludwig sat by another guy and Lars was on the other side. Germany and Netherlands both sat in the same position hands casually in their own respective laps, staring intently at the screen, neither notice how the man beside Ludwig was staring at him with an...interested look.

The man's name was Jack Harkness (LOL Doctor Who). He had tannish-white skin, brown hair, and light blue-gray eyes. Grinning he turned towards Ludwig and tapped his shoulder.

"Ja?" Germany looked at the man who had signaled for his attention.

"Hi my name is Jack Harkness, you know you're lookin' at bit tense there buddy." The brunette observed, Ludwig blushed a little at the comment, and nodded.

"I'm not a fan of Horror movies." He stated simply, he tied to turn back to the screen, but Jack caught his arm.

"Hey! What's your name, good looking?" The American smirked. The blond flushed tomato red and spluttered a bit, he clumsily mumbled out "Ludwig." Harkness grinned.

"German huh? I've been to Germany, wonderful place, the language is a bit tricky though." The brunette decided that adding that he'd been there during WWII did not seem like a good idea. (Ha! How could he possibly know that he was _talking _to Germany!) Lud smiled a real smile, hearing a complement about his country always made him happy.

"Thank you." He mumbled then turned back to the movie, politely, yet effectively ending their nice conversation. Jack frowned a bit, but shrugged and turned to the movie.

Not but six minutes before the first scary part, Luddy shifted uncomfortably, and glanced at his lover. Then Lars decided it was a good time to "yawn", so he wrapped his arm around Germany and pulled him closer, said man snuggled into the offered shoulder and they sat there in peace...For a little while.

It happened during a scary scene, everyone was making noises so no one noticed the tiny yelp that Ludwig let out when a foreign hand, not Lars' or his own placed a firm grasp on his thigh. The german turned to see none other than Jack delicately placing his hand a bit too close to his vital regions for comfort.

He gasped when the hand suddenly moved to his crotch without permission, lightly rubbing it. _Ficking Dummkopf! _Who the hell did this bastard think he was? If there was enough light for the man to judge that Germany was "good looking" then there was certainly enough lightforhim to tell that someone _else _had their arm around Ludwig, someone_ else _brought him here, he was taken!

It one lightning fast movement Lud grasped the hand in a death grip, causing Jack to wince, then he shoved the intruding hand as far away from him as he could, making the man grimace in rejection. Then swallowing his pride a decision was made.

"Lars?"

"MmmHmm."

"You need to beat up the man beside me when the movie is over."

"Why?"

"...He just groped my crotch."

"..."

"Lars?"

"Fuck this shit I'm beating the snot out of him NOW!" With that the stupid American found himself in the company of a pissed off Netherlands, in a parking lot, in the back, with no one else around. No one except for Lud and Lars heard the man's screams of pain.

* * *

**A/N: Jealous much? SO! Why is Captain Jack Harkness in my fanfic? Because, I needed a gay that wasn't oc and not a country, but still a bit of a man whore. (no offense to Jack, he's pretty cool.) I realize the second one was more of a one-shot than a drabble, but man, I totally did not do enough last week so I had to make up for it, LOL SORRY! HEEEYYY DON'T FORGET TO GIVE ME SOME IDEAS IN YOUR REVIEW/COMMENTS THE REASON THESE ARE COMING SO SLOW IS THAT I'M OUT OF IDEAS! HELP AN AUTHOR NEED! Bitte? **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N OMG I got a request, and Damn, I blushed so fucking hard! Soooo Here it is,**

Guest :i löve this shots. keep going please.

Well, an idea would be... Lud going to one of Lars' brothels and the bitches

saying that they want to see Lars doing It with Ludwig? xD

Or... In a late night Lars having sex with Ludwig ..then, BAM, THE AWESOME

PRUSSIA WALKS IN., and maybe..join 'em? threesome?

**Ok I'm sorry but I don't really want to change the rating, if this guest would like me to do a one-shot just say so. Sorry *o* (don't know what that face is...)**

* * *

**5. Walked in On (by someone other than a fangirl)**

This had to be the most embarrassing moment of Ludwig's life, it just ack! Pinkish eyes gazed at the rather, _private _display in front of them.

That's right, Prussia, of all people, walked in on them. A loud rich sound rang throughout the room, _laughter._ Gilbert extended a finger towards the two naked men currently, well...fucking, covering his mouth, he could barely contain his mad giggles.

"It's not even that I -giggle- walked in on you guys! Kesesese, it's -huff- that-that-tha- HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! _MIEN BRUDER UNTERSEITEN_" Well, at least his eyes were closed from laughing so hard.

German, still in his "impaled" position began yelling and ranting -of course I bottom, we're switches stupid (I wish)- and -Get the fuck out!- also -I'll kill you later stupid-.

The blond growled angrily, he turned up to his seme, half expecting him to be laughing too, or grinning, or just plain _smirking_ (he hated it when Ned did that.) However he didn't expect this...he looked _furious._

Prussia instantly stopped laughing when Netherlands turned toward him, his glare could've burned holes straight through the older germanic's head.

_"Get out." _Two words, that was all, with two words the oh-once-so-mighty-king-Prussia, had fled through the door and out of the house, possibly ending up at a certain frenchman's home for some R&R.

* * *

** 6. Fanfiction**

_Lud going to one of Lars' brothels and the bitches saying that they want to see Lars doing It with Ludwig? xD _

Was?

War?

Dieses?

Oh Gott. Let this be the last time he gets curious with Japan's computer. What the hell did these girls think he was, a whore!? A-and since when did brothel -_b-b-b Ok whatever women- _get a say in who fucks who, a-a-and oh Gott.

This was just...too far. He was deffinetly going to have a talk with Kiku about this! Oh and those ladies on the art-site! He would get an account, and he'd show his displeasure with the idea, AND the invasion of privacy in to his and his boyfriends personal lives! -this account would never be used to actually read (or see) this stuff of course not!-

However...not that he needed help or anything, but Lars had taken the _"seeing just how flexible you are"_ last night -turned out, that when his muscles got _warmed up_ he was vvvveeerrryyy flexible, all nigh- no!-

So Ludwig was actually kinda running out of ideas, (and should anyone say he has performance issues can laugh there asses of -he doesn't have that problem.) But _Gott _these, fangirls -and boys, he breifly noted- could give him...ideas.

The seeming endless supply of dirty material on the internet about him was imaginative, sexy, and, well, _dirty. _Maybe for once he could actually top without Lars running the show. Cringing at his dirty thoughts -he wasn't nearly drunk enough for all this shit- the man continued through the, albeit small, fandom on him and Lars.

_Crrreeeaaak. _Shit that was the door, wasn't it? And judging by the heavy footsteps and smoke smell, it was not Japan.

"Wat are you rooking at?" Ah there was his boyfriend's infamous Hokuriku-dialect. (Ned picked it up years ago from when he was acting all possesive of Japan.)

"N-nothing." Luwig stuttered blushing heavily. Quickly he attempted to shut the computer down, but before he could even close the lid, he found Netherlands reading the (cursed) fanfiction over his shoulder.

"Hmm, right." Lars smirked, "So...Do you want to try it?"

So much for _him_ getting the ideas.

* * *

**A/N: As for the Japanese accent, the Netherlands wiki states that Lars actually has a Hokuriku-dialect ,so yeah. I'm so happy I got a request, even is if was totally rated M. (If the guest or anyone would like that as a oneshot, please request in three weeks time -I is slow writer-) Thanks for reading~**

**Translations**

**Was? War? Dieses? (german) = What? Was? This?**

**Wat (dutch) = What**

**MIEN BRUDER UNTERSEITEN (German) = MY BROTHER BOTTOMS xD**


End file.
